1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to making uniform dispersions of aramid fibers in extrudable polymer on a continuous basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,623 discloses that introduction of additives to thermoplastic polymers by means of an extruder is difficult and that, even for pelletized additive concentrates, gravimetric or volumetric feeders are very difficult to control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,972 discloses that fibers can be uniformly combined with polymer in an extruder by making a slurry of the fibers with a latex of the polymer, introducing the slurry into an extruder, and coagulating the latex and venting slurry water from the extruder.